Scooby Doo and the gang
by SandoraNaito
Summary: A short story that I wrote once. I'm watching Scooby Doo and wish that I can meet him and the gang. I do and become the happiest girl in the world! Yes, I love Scooby Doo and I feel that he and the gang don't get much love, so I wrote this:) Enjoy my silly dream.


Scooby doo and the gang

I was watching the TV one evening. Since it wasn't anything interesting to watch, I was watching a "_Scooby doo where are you?" _marathon. It was the old episodes, which I grew up with. I was smiling at the silliness of the show. Because of my childishness, I loved it to no end and wished that I could meet the talking dog and his friends.

I found myself tired, but I didn't want to go to bed. I had dragged my bed covers and pillows to the living room. And was very comfortable in my blankets. I wouldn't have a problem falling asleep. After a few episodes, I had fallen asleep. I had a pleasant dream about my child love. Scooby doo.

I woke up in my pyjamas in a place that I found extremely familiar. I stood up and looked around. Where was I? My thoughts began to wander of where I could possibly be.

"Gaaaaaaaaah!" a nervous voice screamed. I jumped up in the air because of the scare.

"Shaggy, what is it? Did you see the ghost?" A girl's voice rang a little away from me and _this_ "shaggy". _Wait, Shaggy? Like from Scooby doo?_

"No Velma, look it's a girl." Another girl's voice sounded.

"You're right Daphne, it is a girl." A boy's voice said. Now I saw them. It was _they_. _The Mystery gang_. My childhood wish had come true. I was standing face to face with my heroes. I was so much in thought that I hadn't noticed the big brown dog that was nudging my feet.

"Shaggy, she isn't moving." Another nervous voice said. It came from around my stomach area so I looked down. And at that moment, my life was _perfect_. Because there he stood by my feet trying to get my attention. _Scooby doo_.

"Hey, little girl, what's your name?" Fred asked. I snapped out of my daze and looked at Fred.

"My name is Sandra, nice to meet you guys," I said a little shaken "You're Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby right?" I asked as I looked at each person.

"Yeah, but how do you know our names? I can't remember meeting you before." Velma said. She looked quite puzzled. Of course, a stranger comes and says their names when they have never met face to face.

"Eh, it is hard to explain and it's a long story." I stuttered. Well I was outside at night in my pyjamas. It was freezing outside, special since I had no idea of where we were at the moment. Of course, I had understood that I was in the cartoon, but I couldn't see which episode.

"Well, if we just go inside you can use your time to tell us what happened, you must be freezing." Daphne suggested. The others agreed to this and we walked to the car so we could drive to the hotel they were staying at.

I told them how I knew who they were and that I had fallen asleep in front of the TV when their show was on. They asked me how I came here and I answered that I had no idea. But it was the truth, I didn't know how I ended up in their show or how I could come out of it again.

"Hey Sandra, do you like food?" Shaggy asked after a while, since Daphne thought I was under dressed she offered me some cloths.

"Well, I like sweets and yummy stuff." This made both Shaggy and Scooby laugh and they told me that they liked the same. Scooby dragged me to a cooler and opened it. _How strange, he is a dog, but can both talk and do some human things like opening a box, but this is a cartoon so it is expected_. I thought.

The day after we all went out to solve the mystery. I was wondering if I would be in this episode after this. It would be a memory for life if I could see myself in the old "_Scooby doo where are you?"_ episode.

"So Sandra, is our show popular?" Fred asked. I smiled, was it popular? Well some way it was and some other way it wasn't.

"Well, someway it is and someway it isn't. Kids now days isn't so much into cartoons." I paused; I had to think about what to say. "I guess if you grew up with it you would like it, but I'm not sure." I looked at the others to see if they were sad about it. They had small smiles on their faces.

"Did you grow up with us?" Scooby asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I loved you guys when I was younger and I still do." Scooby stopped and ran to me, tackling me in something like a hug. He licked me in the face and I just lay there laughing.

"I'm glad Sandra, I'm really glad that there is someone who remembers us." I began patting his head.

"Of course, I don't understand why people wouldn't." I was happy, so happy.

"Sandra, there is something I want to give you so you can always remember us." Scooby sat down, took off his collar and gave it to me.

"Scooby, your collar, I can't take it." I looked at Scooby, my eyes were glazing. Not by sad tears, but happy tears. I took a necklace from around my neck. It wasn't very expensive, but it was important for me because it was a Scooby necklace. I hang it around Scooby and in return, he gave me his collar. I hugged him. I was now fully crying. Scooby patted my back in a reassuring manner.

"It's okay Sandra, its okay to cry." I just hugged him tighter, crying into his fur. My vision was blurry. When I looked at Scooby again, I smiled. My vision began to fade as I said my goodbyes to the gang. Scooby was sad and I reassured him saying it was okay and that I would always love and remember him.

When I woke up I looked at the TV. On it I saw the episode I had just dreamt of. I smiled a small smile. I felt after the SD necklace. I began panicking when I couldn't feel it. I began to cry and looked down at my hands. Instantly finding a turquoise collar with a tag saying SD. My breath hitched in my throat. I looked at the TV at the end of the episode I saw that Scooby, instead of his collar was wearing my necklace. My heart began thumping faster at the sight.

"So it wasn't a dream, it was real. I meet my childhood hero." I began to think of all the good memories of my relationship with the brown dog.

"Well, I think it's best if I go to bed." I said to myself. I stood up from the couch stretching. I dragged my blanket and pillows back to my bed. On my bed was a stuffed Scooby doo. I smiled a sad smile. I took the collar I had in my hands and put it around the little stuffed dog. Even if the collar was a bit big, I still got it to stay around the animal's neck.

"Oh how much I love you Scooby." I put the stuffed animal on my bedside table and turned off my lamp. Right before I turned off my bedside lamp, I looked at the dog on the table and it looked as if it blinked at me. I had to blink and rub my eyes. _I must be really tiered, because now I'm just imagining things. _I turned off the lamp and fell asleep. I had the most fantastic dream I had ever had. It was that I met my childhood hero, Scooby doo

The end


End file.
